


Tug-of-war

by Styx_in_the_mud



Series: Tumblr 3 sentence fics [29]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: AU, Crossover, Gen, Implied Relationships, M/M, Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-10
Updated: 2013-07-10
Packaged: 2017-12-18 08:34:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/877799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Styx_in_the_mud/pseuds/Styx_in_the_mud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of my 3 sentence tumblr fics. Prompt:Khan and Sherlock Fighting over John</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tug-of-war

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous asked:Khan and Sherlock fighting over Watson? ~Your Lovely Anon

"He’s mine, I had him first, and I’m obviously far more qualified to   
meet his needs than you" said Sherlock with all the petulance of an   
irritated six year old.

"He could never be yours, I am both physically and mentally superior"   
Khan ignored the snort from the other man “and, might I remind you,   
better at everything."

John Watson, during this debate, just groaned, covered his face with   
his hands, and wished desperately for a mug of strong tea.

**Author's Note:**

> AHHH! CUTE PROMPT ALERT! I din’t know I wanted to write this til you gave it to me.


End file.
